


All I want for Christmas is you

by queenofmne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, McCall Pack, Mistletoe, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is made for mistletoe kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> I know the mistletoe kiss trope is kind of corny and used too much, but it makes me happy and hopefully it will do the same for you. I hope you all spent your Christmas with the people you love, I wish you all the best in the New Year. Happy reading. May the force be with you. ♥

Melissa and Natalie have spent days decorating the house, with a little help of their boyfriends the Sheriff and Chris Argent. Even the boys offered to put the lights on the roof and the girls were on Christmas tree duty. Everything was coming together this year. Finally there were no villains left and Beacon Hills was quiet for a while, giving everyone an opportunity to fix their damaged lives.

Scott was back with Allison, Derek had Braeden, Liam and Hayden were little sweethearts, Isaac and Kira kind of unexpectedly fell in love and even the parents also found love again: Melissa and Sheriff finally realised they were in love and Natalie and Chris kind of happened.

Since it was a happy time in their lives, the Sheriff and Melissa decided to make a big Christmas celebration in their new house where they lived with Scott and Stiles. They’ve invited their friends and the pack to have, for once, a normal holiday.

Also, everyone was on a top secret mission. Stiles and Lydia. The two were the only ones not realising that they are perfect for each other. Everybody else could see the chemistry, the tension, the feelings in their every interaction. Everybody except them.

It was hard to watch their little game, when the pack knew they could be happy if they just weren’t that stupid. For a couple of really smart teenagers, they were acting like idiots. Everything about them practically screamed LOVE, even their friends pointed it out very often. They were just too blind to see it.

And of course, the Malia situation didn’t help at all. Stiles broke up with her with an excuse that he doesn’t love her at what she accused him it’s because of Lydia (FYI it was...). They both tried reassuring her, but the only thing it did was make her angrier that they thought of her as a fool. Let’s just say it didn’t go too well and it made things awkward between Stiles and Lydia for a while.

It was amazing, actually, how much they acted like a real couple, but didn’t seem to notice. They were touching all the time, the two hugging was an everyday sight for the pack. Stiles knew how to calm Lydia down from her banshee episodes by just holding her hand and she helped him with his nightmares by letting him listen to her heartbeat.

Plus, all that led to many nights in each other’s beds. At first the Sheriff and Natalie were worried about their strange habit, but after a while they got used to seeing the two making breakfast in the morning or even cleaning the house. Sometimes their parents caught them cuddling in bed, while sleeping, completely unaware of what they were doing. It was obvious that they needed the other’s comfort and it was honestly not that surprising after everything they’ve been through together.

Anyway, there they were on Christmas Eve: Melissa, Natalie, Allison and Kira putting up mistletoe all over the house in hope of catching the two lovebirds beneath it. It was a pretty good plan, Stiles and Lydia usually don’t leave each other’s side and they’d easily step under it. Everything that had to happen after that the pack can just blame on tradition. Piece of cake.

Or so they thought...

* * *

 

The guests were starting to arrive and the house was soon full with laughter and Christmas spirit. It was nice to see for a change, everyone was relaxed and enjoying themselves. Of course, there was a lot of delicious food and booze. The teens could only dring eggnog, but obviously nobody followed the rules. It was Christmas Eve after all.

After the last couple, which was of course Derek and Braeden, arrived they all sat around the big dining table full of tasty homemade dishes. Everyone got even more hyped at this sight, especially the always hungry werewolves. They dug in without much shame, everybody grabbing the more they could.

Stiles was one of the lucky ones, he put on his plate the best meat from the turkey and also the chicken. Lydia kind of got mad at that. She wasn’t a vandal, she was a lady who doesn’t like having to fight for her food. So, of course, she was left with the parts she didn’t actually like to eat. Really, who eats animal brains??

Her disgust was pretty obvious, well to Stiles it was. He saw her scrunching her nose and her brows creased oh so adorably. He rolled his eyes, this situation he predicted long ago. That’s why he put so much meat on his plate in the first place. He knew her, he knew she wasn’t going to be so competitive about a stupid chicken. But it was nice to tease her for a bit.

„Oh what’s wrong Lyds? Don’t like your meal?“ he joked.

„You’re the worst Stilinski.“ She glared at him angrily.

He just laughed at her flustered state. Her cheeks always got pink when she was mad and the girl never liked being messed around with. She was letting him get away with it only because he was her best friend.

„Mmm mine is soo delicious. Yummy.“ He continued teasing her and got a slap on the arm from his lady.

„Heey, why so violent?“ Allison started joking too, clearly on Stiles’ side.

„Oh no Ally, not you too!“ Lydia groaned in annoyance.

Everyone at the table laughed at their little bickering. Even Derek thought Stiles and Lydia were a cute couple and that’s saying something considering he had as many emotions as a grumpy cat.

Stiles joined their laughter, but only Lydia didn’t think it was so funny. She was kind of embarrassed actually, that her reaction to the food was so bad. She tried to be a big girl and eat adult people food, but if she didn’t like something, she just didn’t want to eat it. It wasn’t immature. Or spoiled.

Seeing she was still a little mad, Stiles took his plate and put half of his food on hers. She looked up at him in confusion, but he just smiled brightly at her and put his arm around her shoulders.

„I was just kidding, I saved this food for you. I know it’s your favorite.“ He explained kind of shyly.

„Oh God Stiles, I love you.“ She groaned in satisfaction, not realising what had slipped out of her mouth.

The others choked on their food, silently staring at the two. Fortunately, Stiles didn’t give it much thought and laughed sweetly at her ’joke’.

„But Lyds, how could you not love me. I’m hot.“ He said, the subject obviously amusing him.

Lydia didn’t trust her voice enough to answer that, so she kind of nodded lamely. She couldn’t tell him that he was, extremely. So hot that sometimes she got all worked up about him shirtless like she was a thirteen-year-old. That was actually very embarrassing because she has had boyfriends before, a lot of them, but somehow Stiles was different. She felt different when she was with him, good different. Too bad that she realised it when it was too late.

Even though he wasn’t with Malia anymore, it still wasn’t the right time, she thought. If she did start something with him now, it would only mean that his ex was right. It would be as if Lydia was a relationship wrecker, which she would never let herself be. Not after what happened with her parents.

The other problem: Stiles was very much over her, or so it seems. He didn’t wait for her, like she thought foolishly he would. It was a pretty stupid expectation, she knew that, but she also wanted to be his first. She kind of missed her chance there and to be honest, it killed her to think about what could have been if she’d only been smarter in the past and realised sooner how she felt about him.

Stiles’ hand twirling her curls finally broke her out of her daydream. He was doing it instinctively, it wasn’t strange of him to act like that. He had done it many times in the past, it was calming his jumpy nerves, she knew that. But now they weren’t alone in the room, everyone was watching their every move, observing.

She felt herself blush underneath their knowing looks. The werewolves in the room could hear her too fast heartbeat, they obviously knew how she felt about this goofy nerdy boy. But it wasn’t just them, it was Allison too, her best friend knew everything just by looking at her once. And it seems like the adults picked up on it along the way.

Great. Now there was just a matter of time when someone told Stiles. She shook her head and sent them all a pleading look as if to say ’not now’. They understood, but still had some mischief in their eyes that was unsettling.

* * *

 

After that little incident, the night passed awfully quiet. At one moment Stiles was starting to get worried about his friends. During dinner he had a strange feeling that they were up to something because of their constant whispering and winking, but somehow their behaviour changed over the course of dinner and it was confusing him a lot. He came up to his brother to see what was going on.

„Scotty, is there something wrong? Everyone’s acting kind of strange?“ he asked worriedly.

„Strange? I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about bro. Everything is totally fine.“ Scott reassured him.

He wasn’t completely satisfied with the answer, but chose not to dwell on it for the sake of a normal Christmas. Since he was a little kid, he used to love holidays, especially Christmas. It was a time he got to spend with his mom and dad, careless, eating cookies and playing with Scott. Unfortunately, all that changed after his mom died and Christmas just wasn’t the same without her. But now, looking at his pack, he thought it might be happy again.  

That’s exactly why he changed his mind about the karaoke Kira begged him to do. It was time for him to enjoy Christmas again, the Sheriff told him this many times, but only now could he truly let go and not mourn for the past.

„What are you singing Stiles?“ Kira asked showing him the list of songs on the screen.

He thought for a bit, scrolling the pages, but then the perfect song caught his eye. It was settled, he turned on the mic, double-clicked the song and the slow tune started playing causing the eruption of cheers from everyone.

_„I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need...“_

Stiles wasn’t much of a singer, but his performance made up for it. He was running around the house, hugging everyone and singing a line from the song to each of them.

As the circle was closing, the only person left to sing to was Lydia and everyone carefully pulled out their phones to capture this moment. He leaned towards her while she put her hands on his neck, tangling them into his hair like it was a normal occurrence.

There were only inches parting them and when Stiles bowed his head down, everyone held their breath thinking he would go for the kiss. Instead, he leaned in and put his forehead on hers, making the moment more intimate than the others expected. Both were now gazing at each other, not blinking even once as they were lost in the loving eyes of the other.

_„All I want for Christmas is you“_

It came out like a simple statement, istead of a song verse, but that’s why it held even more meaning. Stiles was kind of worried for a second that he crossed some kind of a friendship line. He hoped she wouldn’t take it as seriously as he meant it.

His wish came true because she waved the confession off with a giggle and a simple kiss on the cheek. There was nothing else that came to Lydia’s mind at first. She knew it was just a stupid song, but the way he said it made her heart skip a beat. Or a few.

Her reaction seemed friendly enough, or so she thought. The others were seeing the situation a bit more clearly from their point of view. Lydia and Stiles were obviously incorrigible, refusing to see what was in front of them for quite a while. But they payed no attention to the looks everyone gave them and already started choosing a new song.

* * *

A couple of days ago it was decided to share Christmas gifts when everyone got together. Also since there was so many of them, Kira, ever the thoughtful one, came up with the idea for everyone to buy only one gift for the person they were paired up with.

Of course, all the couples bought presents for each other, which left Lydia and Stiles the only ones left so they had to pair up as well. That’s why everyone was so excited to start unwrapping presents and practically begged Stiles to stop with his karaoke. And maybe a little bit because the guy couldn’t sing to save his life...

Everybody got comfortable in the big living room, either on the couches, the love seats or the floor. The important things were the presents that circled the Christmas tree. For a couple minutes they were all fighting about who gets to open their presents first, but in the end it was decided to go the way they were sitting. Which meant that Stiles and Lydia would get to open theirs last.

They were sitting on the love seat, Lydia practically in Stiles’ lap and his arms hugging her from behind. It looked like he was uncomfortable with his long legs bended awkwardly, but didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he was whispering something into Lydia’s hair.

„Ahh Lyds, why can’t you just tell me what in that stupid present?“ Stiles pleaded, feigning annoyance.

At this Lydia turned to look at him questioningly, her body shifting naturally over his.

„Huh, didn’t you just say a half an hour ago that all you wanted for Christmas was me?“ she retorted mockingly making him blush uncontrollably.

He didn’t say anything at her remark, but did pout adorably which made the girl take pity on him. She wanted to act stronger, but he knew exactly what her weak spots were. Better to comply now when it was still all innocent.

„I promise you it’s something that you’ll love, okay? Trust me, I know you. Plus, I’m an excellent shopper, so you have no right to doubt me.“

That wasn’t exactly a real answer, but anything is better than nothing. It was true, she was a good gift shopper and she did know him best. Sometimes even better than his dad and Scott, well at least better than he knew himself.

„Fine, I’ll trust you this time. But don’t get your hopes up, it’s a one time thing.“ He shot at her playfully at what she rolled her eyes, faking ignorance.

After what for Stiles seemed like a billion years it was finally their turn to exchange gifts. As much as he was excited to open his, he wanted her to like hers. It was very different from the one he brought her for her birthday a couple years ago, they were different from what they’ve been then. He just hoped it would be good enough for her.

„Ladies first...“ he trailed off nervously while Lydia ran to pick up the only two presents left under the tree.

In a second she was back in his arms, but this time with a box in her lap that needed her full attention. She started unwrapping it carefully, as if it would break with sudden movement. All the while Stiles was on the edge of his nerves, now starting to doubt his choice. He should’ve just gotten her something big and sparkly, not this lame old thing.

He was about to facepalm himself for being so stuping when her loud girly scream caught his attention. First he thought something was wrong with her, but then he remembered that she was probably screaming at the shit of a gift he gave her. But then suddenly, she was straddling him and kissing his cheeks repeatedly. He must’ve done something right, he thought smugly.

„THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!“ she squealed in happiness.

„I was able to decide this time.“ He smirked referring to that one time shopping disaster.

„OHMYGOD STILES HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND IT?!“ she squeaked in her high pitched voice again.

„I um... I was thinking for days what to get you and then I saw this on eBay and remembered that you used to love it when we were younger... So then I took a risk hoping you’d like it.“ He answered sheepishly, scratching his neck in what seemed like embarrassment.

The others were confused about what was happening, they only saw Lydia take out a book from the box Stiles got her. Nobody understood what all the fuss was all about, what could make that book so important to Lydia. So, of course, someone had to asked.

„Why the fuck are you so excited about a BOOK?“ Isaac mumbled in disbelief.

„It’s not A BOOK, it’s THE BOOK.“ Lydia said dreamily, holding the book tight to her chest.

„Okay, now I’m even more confused...“ Isaac looked at them strangely.

Lydia just ignored his behaviour and turned to molest Stiles’ hair. He, on the other hand rolled his eyes, but was ready to explain the mystery of the book to their friends.

„It’s the original Little Mermaid in Hans Christian Andersen’s own handwriting.“ He stated simply, chosing to believe that everyone knew who the writer was.

„That’s why it’s so old.“ Someone said.

„Isn’t the Little Mermaid a Disney princess?“ Derek asked very confused at what everyone laughed.

„Oh Stiles, that’s so sweet of you honey. My Lydia’s very lucky to have you.“ Miss Martin cooed at him, making his blush spread all the way to his neck.

Lydia now cleared her throat, also embarrassed about her mother’s words. She picked up the only other wrapped box left and shoved it into Stiles’ arms.

„Ahh finally!“ Stiles yelped in excitement, ready to see what Lydia got him.

He ripped the nicely tied bow and tore apart the paper in a little less than a second. It was a black wooden frame , but unfortunately he opened it on the wrong side so he couldn’t see what was on the picture the frame held. He quickly turned it over, not able to wait any longer.

To say he was surprised at what he saw would be an understatement. He kept staring at the photo blankly, while the others were at the edge of their seats, waiting to hear about his present. Lydia took his silence as a bad sign so she tried explaining herself, not only to him but to everyone else.

„I know it’s kind of lame, but one day I kind of remembered that I didn’t even thank you for everything you did for me that night. So, this is my thank you...“ she said shyly, thinking that she disappointed him somehow.

Instead of speaking he chuckled and pulled her in for a big hug while his lips rested on her cheek a few moments longer than friendly necessary.

„Thanks Lyds, I love it. And for the record, you don’t have to thank me, you were the one who did me a favour that night.“ He reassured her sweetly.

Now he got everyone even more intrigued than they were before. What could possibly be in that picture and what were the two even talking about? They all exchanged weird looks and that’s when the pair noticed their confusion.

Lydia was about to say something, but Stiles beat her to it by just showing them what was in the picture, or more exactly who was in the said picture.

It was taken in the Martin house, a few years back. Stiles and Lydia looked a lot younger and more innocent then they were now. The two were dressed very formally, Lydia in her pale dress with a flower in her hair and Stiles in a suit a little too big for him.

Stiles remembered that exact moment when that photo was taken very well: Natalie was making them take some pictures before they went to homecoming. At first Lydia was all grumpy and frowned a lot, but then Stiles, being him, said something funny and probably really embarrassing. His date let herself let loose only for that one second it took to snap that picture. With her mouth wide open clearly laughing at the stupid thing he said, she looked like she was genuinely having fun and Stiles was staring down at her with awe and adoration of a love sick puppy.

He had to admit, it was the nicest photo he ever had with her. It showed that even when they weren’t that good friends she could be herself with him, she didn’t have to pretend like she did with other people. He was the only one at the time who appreciated her the way she deserved when no one else knew the real Lydia. And now, with this, she showed him that she was greatful for that.

Upon seeing the picture the others were surprised to say the least. They all remembered that homecoming and the Lydia they knew then. The way she was relaxed and free in the picture reminded them of the girl they only met recently. It was just one more proof of them being the perfect couple, on that everyone could agree.

After exchanging a few knowing glances, as if they were planning something Allison and Scott got up from their seats, dragging their respective best friends with them. The explanation for their weird behaviour was that there’s more food left in the kitchen that should obviously be eaten. And apparently they needed Stiles and Lydia’s help for bringing it to the living room.

When inside the kitchen the pair pretended for about a minute that they were helping with the food before disappearing somewhere. That left a confused Stiles and an annoyed Lydia alone to bring out the rest of the Christmas sweets.

„What the Hell, where did those two go?“ Stiles grumbled while trying to balance two plates of cookies.

„Probably to make out in Scotts room, if I’m not mistaken. I know that Ally’s look all too well.“ Lydia sighed exasperated.

„So no help from them, then?“ Stiles asked and she shook her head tiredly.

After they’ve collected all the remaining plates of food from the kitchen counter and the fridge, the two clumsily entered the living room while everyone cheered for more food. People would think that after a whole day of eating, they would be full...

They put the plates on the living room table and when everyone dived in, Stiles and Lydia decided it would be best to get a little further away from the hungry werewolves who most of them had already put their claws out.

Stiles led Lydia to the corner of the room, where a big cozy armchair was. They sat, he first and then Lydia on the arm-rest beside him. She was lazily tugging the strands of his hair, making it even messier than it was before.

Suddenly, a yelp snapped the two from their little daydream. Kira was now jumping up and down, squealing in excitement. The others were acting slightly less crazy, but still were throwing wicked smiles at the two friends.

„Oh what now?“ both Lydia and Stiles asked irritated by their friends’ behavior.

„You two“ Sheriff said pointing at them, „are currently sitting...UNDER THE MISTLETOE!“

It took them by surprise really, they hadn’t even noticed. Both looked up at the same time and made little ’o’ shapes with their mouths, only now realising the situation they have gotten themselves into.

Turning to their friends they saw them all looking with expectant eyes. They’ve been waiting for the two to move, but after a minute of awkward silence it seemed like Stiles and Lydia were going to ignore the hopeful glances of everyone in the room.

„Oh come on guys. It’s not even that big of a deal.“ Scott pleaded innocently and the others agreed encouragingly.

„Yeah, it’s not like you two haven’t kissed before.“ Allison stated as a matter-of-factly.

Scott nodded comfirming it and the others shot them some questioning looks. Especially the Sheriff and Natalie, who weren’t aware of this fact.

„It’s kind of a funny story, I had a panic attack at school and I had to hold my breath to stop it so Lyds kissed me. That’s it.“ Stiles explained quickly.

„So then I don’t see the reason why you wouldn’t kiss now.“ Derek said smugly, he too on board with the master plan.

„Ugh, fine. I can see that none of you will stop molesting us about it untill we do it.“ Lydia finally gave up fighting it.

„You can’t be serious about this Lyds, don’t you see they’re up to something?“ Stiles protested.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss her, he did. He just didn’t want it to happen like this. Their first kiss was ruined by his stupid panic attack and he wanted their next one to be special. Also, he didn’t want her to do it against her will, just like before. She had to want it.

„Is kissing me really that bad that you don’t want to repeat it?“ Lydia nudged him jokingly.

She knew she broke his resistance as soon as he started laughing at that. He shook his head and mouthed ’you’re crazy’ before pulling her down in his lap so that she was once again smaller than him. Lydia rolled her eyes at that, but deep inside she liked how he always towered over her, it made her feel safe even in the most dangerous situations.

„So Stilinski, are you gonna kiss me or not?“ Lydia teased wiggling her eyebrows.

„If I have to...“ Stiles faked annoyance at what he got a good punch in the arm.

Both were still chuckling when they slowly started leaning in. Their nerves were all over the place and they could feel the other ones loud heartbeats. The fact that the other one was also feeling the same in that moment made it easier.

As they were slowly getting closer it started becoming more natural. The smiles on their faces were brighter and more carefree than in a while. When Stiles lightly bumped his nose agains Lydia’s and she actually giggled, it seemed like the two were doing this regularly.

Shutting their eyes, they finally closed the space between them. There wasn’t even a second of hesitation when their lips touched, they were both already so familiar with each other that kissing came naturally. For those who didn’t knew them from before this kiss would look like a one shared between two old lovers, done perfectly after years of practise. 

At first, Stiles couldn’t believe this was actually happening. The touch of her lips sent sparks through his body and if he thought their first kiss was like heaven he was completely wrong. Not only was this kiss better because he was in the right state of mine, it was also all the feelings he had time to taste this time. It was sweet and soft and loving all at the same time, they weren’t rushing it unlike before. He loved everything about it, from the way their lips moved with ease, to the way she tangled her fingers in his hair. It was the details that made it truly special. Also the fact that Lydia was obviously enjoying it too.

He didn’t just imagine it. She really was enjoying herself, probably more than she should have. Lydia had many many kisses over the years, but never had she seen fireworks nor felt butterflies like right now. She also liked this one better than their first, now she wasn’t scared and she didn’t do it because she had to. If she was being honest, even then she didn’t kiss him only because she HAD to. There were other methods of stopping a panic attack, but it was what she was telling herself in fear of accepting her feelings. But now, things were very different. She had finally admitted to herself that she in fact loved Stiles, more than anything in the world. And this time she put her heart into the kiss because she knew there was nothing more she wanted than to be able to kiss him like this for the rest of her life.

They broke apart, both still in a bit of a daze, but just now seeing how much they loved each other. Stiles and Lydia were so lost in their little world that they barely noticed the applause they got for their kiss. Eventually someone had yelled ’finally’ and then they remembered that they had audience.

Even though both were now blushing uncontrollably, they didn’t regret it for a second nor were ashamed of showing their feelings like that. It was about time for them to accept the fact that they were in love with each other and too far gone to ever stop.

Everything was more clear now for the two of them. Every look, every touch, every word that was confusing them before was now understood  and explained in a silent conversation between their eyes. They didn’t need much to communicate, they were still best friends, but now they just realised that they were always a bit more. They were something rare and special.

„I seriously cannot believe that the fucking fifteen-year plan actually worked...“ Isaac dead panned in disbelief.

Lydia was the first one to laugh at his comment and soon everyone followed. Stiles tucked his head into her hair, too embarrassed to face any one of them. When Lydia noticed this chuckled lightly, but lovingly lifting his head up to meet her eyes.

„If it makes you feel better, your plan actually sucks. I just happen to love you because you’re Stiles Stilinski, my own personal Batman.“

Her words held so much more meaning than it seemed at the first sight. Stiles felt warmth spread through his chest and a happy sigh escaped his mouth before Lydia pulled him in for another kiss, a little clumsy since both were smiling like idiots.

„I love you.“ He whispered sweetly in between kisses at what her grin widened.

Both were now absolutely sure that they’ll never get tired of that, but it was harder for them to decide which one was the luckiest person alive.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Always love and never give up. Once again, happy holidays I wish you all lots of love and success this year. Big kiss for my Teen Wolf family xoxo A


End file.
